AnyWhere But Here
by justanotherauthor23
Summary: Aden fell in love with the one person who he knew he couldn't be with. What happens when the one person he can't have wants him? SEQUEL TO ONLY ONE! If you don't like yaoi don't read this xD I own nothing except the OC's in this story xD
1. Prologue: Love Story

Okay so I changed the title to the sequel to Only One. It's called Anywhere But Here xD Yeah I was gonna post this yesterday but I changed my mind. I hope you like it just as much as you did Only One xD Oh! the chapters will be named after song I know and there will be some lyrics before and after the chapters. Before I forget I don't own any of the characters, exempt for the character's children, or any of the songs used in this story... I AM NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF IN ANY MORE CHAPTERS! Enjoy xD

* * *

Prologue: Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_ I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

Six year old, Aden sat on the living room floor as his twin brother, Markus, played with their three year old sister, Alyce. "Guys lunch is ready." Matthew said watching as his sons helped their sister stand and walked into the kitchen. MArkus sat next to his father, Aden sat next to his 'mother', and Alyce sat in her high chair in between her 'mother' and father. Matthew fed the three year old as the two six year olds at.

"So, Roderich, Vash and Frederich are coming over." Gilbert said, with a smile. Matthew looked at Gilbert and smiled. "That's fine with me." Matthew said, trying to finish feeding their three year old daughter. After lunch Matthew cleaned the house and watched his sons play with their sister. Gilbert came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled. "What is the awesome Birdie thinking about?" Gilbert asked, kissing the Canadian's cheek. Matthew let out a small giggle and snuggled into the Prussian's arms.

"I'm just thinking of how great of parents we are." Matthew said, smiling at their children. "Hey I'm awesomer then you Aden, so I get to play with Alyce more." Markus said, pushing his brother away from their sister. Aden just stared at his brother and stood up. "Awesomer isn't a word Markus." Aden said, leaving his brother to play with Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" the polar bear asked.

"I'm Aden Williams-Beil-sch-midt." Aden said, picking up the polar bear and carrying him outside. Matthew laughed at the scene. The door bell rang.

"I got it!" Markus yelled, leaving his sister alone to answer the door. "Who is it?" He asked."It's Vash Roderich and Frederich." Vash said, from the other side of the door. Markus opened the door and smiled at the Edelstein-Zwingli's. Markus let them in, then grabbed Frederich's wrist and pulled him into the living room.

Frederich didn't seem interested in the silverette so he went out back to find Aden or that bear Mr. Matthew owned. He found the bear and Aden. he watched the red eyed blond tell the bear who he was twice before he went over to him and poked the back of his head. Aden turned to yell at his twin instead he was face to face with Frederich. "You weren't inside and I didn't want to hear Markus tell me how awesome he and Alyce were." Frederich said, looking at the polar bear. Aden's face turned red as he turned back to his 'mothers' polar bear.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked, looking from Aden to Frederich. Aden sighed and was about to answer when Frederich interrupted him "I am Frederich Zwingli-Edelstein, and he's Aden Williams-Beil-sch-midt." Frederich said, petting the polar bears head. Aden smiled at the six year old boy, before standing to go to his tree house. Frederich watched as Aden left. "Hey!" Frederich said, causing Aden to look back at him. "Where are you going?" He asked the blonde. "The tree house... Wanna come?" Aden asked, looking at his feet. Frederich smiled and went over to the blonde.

Aden looked up at the brunette boy and smiled as he lead him to the tree house. They sat in the tree house and talked about everything and nothing. When it was time for Frederich to leave Aden was sad, but his 'mother' said that Frederich can come over when ever he wanted. Aden smiled and waved bye to Frederich, who did the same before getting into the car and driving off with his parents. Aden smiled at his parents that night, telling them how he and Frederich talked most of the time about the piano, and other instruments that Frederich knew how to play. When Aden went to sleep he dreamt of his friend.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_ I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you _

* * *

Okay so there we go the prologue. It was longer then I expected it to be xD anywho please review this xD it gets much better cause the next chapter will take place after the epilogue of _Only One_. Please review xD


	2. Chapter 1: We Are

Okay so here is chapter 1 and I know I said this will be after the epilogue of Only One, but I changed my mind xD. I hope you enjoy cause I think its interesting xD Lyrics belong to Ana Johnsson. Okay I'm done enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 1:We Are

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

Aden sat in his history class listening to the teacher as he talked about how war is going to destroy us all. Aden sighed when the bell rang he'd have to hear his twin talk about how awesome he was, his little sister talk about that Arlovskaya-Galante boy, his best friend, who he couldn't talk to with out blushing. Damn it how did his 'mother' by pass his father before they finally got together. Aden leaned against his locker as he exhaled a breath. He today was the day he got his first piercing. His 'mother' had agreed after a big disagreement between him and his father. "Yo, Aden!" his cousin, Alex, said coming up to him. "Alex." Aden said, pushing himself off of his locker and walked over to the group of students. "C'mon Aden don't be like that! I'm the hero and you looks sad." Alex said moving his silver blond hair out of his violet eyes.

"Alex, I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit right now I have to meet up with Frederich to get my piercing today." the red eyed blond said to his cousin. Alex looked shocked "Uncle Matthew actually agreed?" Alex asked, shocked. Aden nodded when he reached the front doors of Beach High School. Aden noticed a brunette boy talking to Alicia Héderváry-Laurinaitis. Aden felt the sting in his heart again. He went up to the two brunettes and tapped the boy on the shoulder. The boy turned around. Green clashed with red. "I'm ready to go if you are." Aden said, smiling softly at the brunette.

"Did we have plans today Aden?" he asked, looking confused. Aden's smile fell as he looked down at his feet. Typical, he forgot again. He always for got when Alicia was around, never remembering his best friend. "No, Frederich we didn't." Aden murmured, turning away from the brunette and started to walk home. Frederich shrugged then remembered they _did _have plans. He apologized to Alicia and ran after Aden.

Aden, on the other hand, didn't head home he went to their secret spot. The one place Aden and Frederich knew. When he reached the old club house that they'd spend hours at, he opened the door and smiled when he saw the pictures they drew still on the wall, the old piano Mr. Roderich brought to the small house. Aden went to the old table and saw the initials of Frederich and himself.

_F.Z.E._

_A.W.B._

Aden felt that his cheeks were wet. He whipped away the unwanted tears with the sleeve of his hoody. Then pulled the sleeve up to reveal some cuts on his wrist. Aden knew why he did it too. The pain of losing some one you've loved since you were a kid it hurt more then losing your pet dog. He felt someone poke him in the back of his head as he pulled his sleeve down. The blonde smiled, "Are you always going to greet me like that Frederich Zwingli-Edelstein?" Aden asked, turning around to see green eyes and a frown on the brunettes face. "I'm sorry Aden it's just that-"

"You were talking to Alicia and once you see her its like I disappear I know already and I don't care I'll go with the new kid next week." Aden said walking around the brunette and headed for the door. Frederich reached out to grab ahold of Aden's wrist, but Aden pulled his wrist back before his hand even made contact with his hand. "Don't...I gotta go Papa and Vatti are probably worried about me." Aden said, leaving their old hide out. Frederich sighed. "I only talk to her because you'll never love me back." He muttered to the old table top, before leaving the old hide out as well.

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are_

* * *

Okay so now we the first chapter. I love this song and I thought it matched the situation between Aden and Frederich! So yeah please review please. Reviews make Aden less emo xD


	3. Chapter 2: Dance WithThe Devil

Yey I am on a roll today YES xD. -coughs- sorry just got a little exited for a second there. Anywho lets get this straight the lyrics belong to Breaking Benjamin. Enjoy the story xD

* * *

Chapter 2: Dance with the Devil

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.  
I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long, in this world so wrong_

Aden sighed as he went to his room. Matthew watched as his son sulked a the way to his room, he sighed and followed the teen to his room. The door was shut and locked. "Aden?" Matthew said, he heard music playing from the other side of the door. It sounded like a rock band his daughter called Eyes Set to Kill.

_Was that last drink a trigger of a gun_  
_Fall asleep cold_  
_Well I guess life is never any fun_  
_With no one to hold._

_Will you be there in the morning?_  
_Will you be there in the morning?_

_Did you think alcohol would patch you up_  
_Ease all the pain_  
_Well I guess we'll never know, we'll never know_  
_What could have been today. Will you be there in the morning?  
We told you it's worth the fight  
Will you be there in the morning?  
Will you be there in the morning?  
We told you it's worth the fight  
We told you it's worth the fight_

_Catch your breath, you're only 21_  
_You won't be there in the morning_  
_Catch your breath, you're not the only one._

_Catch your breath, you're only 21_  
_You won't be there in the morning_  
_You're not the only one._

_Will you be there in the morning?_  
_(Will you be there in the morning?)_  
_Will you be there in the morning?_  
_I told you it's worth the fight._

_Will you be there in the morning?_  
_(Will you be there in the morning?)_  
_I told you it's worth the fight_  
_I told you it's worth the fight._

Inside Aden's room, the red eyed blonde had a razor blade in his hand as he made another clean cut on his wrist. He visibly whined as the blood hit the towel under his bleeding wrist. Aden felt tears in his eyes as the song played. "I don't want to be here in the morning." He murmured, cleaning up the blood as good as he could, he sat on his floor and listened to the music he played to get the pain he felt out. A ringing nose interrupted his thoughts he answered it "Hello?" He said, his voice was of course stressed. "_Aden? It's Frederich._" a voice said. Aden looked at his newly wrapped wounds as he started to think of cutting again. "What do you want?" He asked, bitterly.

"_Aden I'm sorry I forgot its just that-_"

"If your going to give me excuses save them I don't want to hear them okay...It's just that I've been waiting all week for today to come, but _someone_ forgot and now I'm in my room listening to Eyes Set to Kill and sulking like a girl!" Aden said, hanging up. He was angry. Angry wasn't the word to describe the mood Aden was in. He was pissed! Pissed that his best friend forgot about the piercings all for a girl. Aden felt the unwanted tears roll down his face. All night his phone rang and he didn't answer it. He finally got fed up and turned off his phone before going to sleep.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._  
_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

* * *

I am awesome xD Dudes/Chicas Alex inherited Alfred's hero trait! Anywho please review and Frederich will play the piano for you xD


	4. Chapter 3: Castle of Glass

Okay so I am on a roll xD I have something to say I won't up date on Thursday I have a doc appointment so sorry Dx Anywho this one has May and Alex in it xD Oh May is eighteen and Alex is fifteen. The lyrics belong to Linkin Park. Onward my readers onward xD

* * *

Chapter 3: Castel of Glass

_Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again  
Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below_

Aden woke to the sound of he cousin banging on his door. "ADEN WILLIAMS-BEILDSCHMIDT IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" May yelled. The red-eyed blonde groaned as he opened the door. He was in his boxers and that usually got May to shut up and let him get up. 'WHAT!" he yelled, flinging the door open. May's eyes widened. "PANTS COUS PANTS!" May screamed, covering her eyes. Aden scratched his head as he shut his door. He slipped on his black skinny jeans and a shirt with the Prussian flags bird and a maple leaf on it. He opened his door and was face to face with the one person he did not want to see. He was shutting the door behind him. "Aden, come on Aden I am truly sorry. So I forgot that we made plans, but I truly am sorry." Frederich said, grabbing Aden's wrist and pulled him to a stop. "WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU! YOU ALWAYS FOR GET ABOUT ME, ALWAYS AND YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Aden yelled at the brunette. He looked down, his bangs falling in his face to cover up the tears falling from his eyes. "I just can't...do this anymore..." He said, not looking up at Frederich.

"Aden-"

"Leave." Aden interrupted him, trying to get out of the brunettes hold on his, freshly cut, wrist. Frederich looked at the blonde, before he tightened the hold on his wrist. "No." He growled at the blonde. Aden whimpered alittle when Frederich tightened his hold on his wrist. "Fred let go." Aden said using Frederich's nickname. The brunette let his wrist go before pulling him into a hug. "I care for you Aden...I don't mean to forget about our plans it just happens." Frederich said, holding the red-eyed blonde tighter.

"Yo Aden! Freddy pancakes!" Alex's obnoxious voice came from the bottom (A/N: Hehe bottom) of the stairs. Aden let go of the brunette and went down (A/N: My brain keeps going to the gutter xD) the stairs to the kitchen. He at his pancakes before heading off to school with Frederich. "So today I swear we'll go get your lip pierced." Frederich said, watching the blonde look at his black converse. "Whatever." was all Aden said. Frederich got an idea and grabbed the red-eyed blonde and dragged him away from the school "Hey!" Aden yelled, as he was dragged down the road. "We won't be missed trust me." Frederich said, smiling back at the red-eyed blonde. Aden's was as red as his eyes.

They reached their destination a piercing shop that was inside a tattoo parlor. Aden smiled at his friend, then hugged him. "Thank you Frederich." Aden said as they went in. An hour later and Aden had a set of snake bites, and Frederich had a lip ring on the right side. They skipped school the rest of the day and did like they did when they were kid, talked about everything and nothing. That night Aden and Frederich entered Aden's house to find their parents.

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see_

* * *

Okay so I think I'll update three chapter's today like I did yesterday xD Yes I started to write this yesterday but I was tired and went to bed early xD well review and Aden will tell you why he's so emo xD


	5. Chapter 4: Hand Held High

Chapter 4: Hands Held High

_Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming  
I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme, I'm dumping_

_Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in_  
_Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and_

_Jump when they tell us that they wanna see jumping_  
_Fuck that I wanna see some fists pumping_

Aden and Frederich sat on the couch in Aden's living room. "Aden what were you thinking?" Matthew asked, angry as hell. "Yes Frederich what were you thinking?! You know better and I assume so does Aden, but why did you skip school!?" Vash asked, just as angry as Matthew. Aden looked at his hands "I felt forgotten and Frederich was trying to help me feel better so he took me to get our piercings this morning and we missed first period so we decided to just skip school and hang out at the secret spot." Aden explained to his 'mother'. Matthew sighed and looked over at Gilbert who was smirking at him. "I know the feeling" Matthew muttered to himself.

Frederich and his parents left and Aden went to his room to check out his snake bites. "You look hot big brother. Any boy or girl would be falling at you feet." Alyce said, from his door. Aden looked at his sister and smiled. "Ya think?" Aden asked, looking in the mirror again. "Yeah I even bet that Frederich will be all over you." the fifteen year old said, leaving her brother in peace. Aden went to bed and slept peacefully.

The next day, Aden woke to the sound of his door being flung open and talked by three people. "HEY!" Aden said, sitting up out of his sleeping state. May, Alex and Markus were all looking at his lower lip. "DUDE!" Aden yelled, when his twin touched the left piercing. Markus looked at the other two intruders. "They're real." was all Markus said, before questions were shot at him. "PEOPLE! I JUST WOKE UP GET OFF MY DICK!" Aden yelled at them. Everyone stopped asking questions and smiled at him. "Did Freddy boy go with you?" Alex asked, causing the red-eyed teen to blush. "HA! I KNEW IT!" Alex yelled, running from the room. May smiled at her cousin. She followed her brother out of the room. "Well at leas you trust him enough to go with you." May said. Markus followed after them. After breakfast, Aden walked to school alone and was stared at, like everyday. When he got to his locker Frederich and Alicia walked by him. "I just_ love _you piercing Frederich." she said, in a flirty tone. Aden slammed his locker door and walked to his class.

That razor blade looked _really_ friendly right now. May knew the look on Aden's face when he entered class that morning, it was heartbreak. When the final bell of the day rang, Aden ran out of the class room to his house. Alex watched as his cousin ran passed him on the steps of the school. He wanted to hit Frederich for hurting Aden. The red-eyed teen didn't need this he needed to tell Frederich how he feels before it's to late.

Aden ran to his room and locked the door. He pulled out his razor blade and cut his wrist deep this time as _Remember the Name_ by Fort Minor played. Matthew sat in the living room and let out a sigh. He knew his son was angry and didn't want to talk to him only for him to kick him out of his room. Aden cleaned up the blood and wrapped his wrist. He let out a sigh as he layed in his bed for sleep.

* * *

Frederich was thinking of a way to tell Aden he was in love with him but he couldn't think. He got an idea and smiled it was a great plan. This weekend their families would be meeting up at Aden's place for their yearly family reunion and there he will tell him how he feels even if he doesn't except his feelings he was still going to tell him... That is if he doesn't chicken out...AGAIN!

_My dad he's got a lot of fear I know  
But enough pride inside not to let that show_

_My brother had a book he would hold with pride_  
_A little red cover with a broken spine_

_On the back, he hand-wrote a quote inside_  
_When the rich wage war it's the poor who die_

* * *

Okay so here is Chapter 4 xD Frederich is going to tell Aden he loves him! Or is he? Review and Alex will stop trying to play Pokémon with his cousins (HAHA Listen to me and my total hero voice Aden I chose you)


	6. Chapter 5: Let it Burn

Yey well you all know I wont be on tomorrow cuz of my doc appointment xC Anywho here is chapter 5. This chapter is after the epilogue of Only One xD. So I hope you enjoy it xD

* * *

Chapter 5: Let it Burn

_I watch the city burn  
These dreams like ashes float away  
Your voice I never heard  
Only silence  
Where were you when our hearts were bleeding  
Where were you when it all crashed down  
Never thought that you'd deceive me  
Where are you now_

A week passed since Frederich had kissed Aden and they haven't talked to each other since. Frederich didn't talk to Alicia anymore, Alex wanted to box him for doing that to his cousin, May wanted him to call Aden, and of course Alyce who wants him to talk to her brother too and also kiss him again. "You've been avoiding me." Alicia said, pulling the brunette from his thoughts. Frederich looked at her. "I can't hang out with you anymore." He murmured, not looking at her. Alicia looked shocked then angry. "Is it because of that emo freak you hang out with?!" She asked, venom in her voice. Frederich's head snapped up and he glared at her. "He's not a emo freak." He hissed with enough venom to kill a horse. Alicia flinched and snarled at him. "He is a emo freak! Have you seen his wrist when he's in the changing room in Gym?! No, you haven't because he hides it good." Alicia said.

Frederich's face paled when he realized everytime he would grab Aden's wrist he would whine or whimper. "No." Frederich muttered under his breath. "Oh yes! Your precious little friend cuts and from the looks of it only when your with me...Hey Aden!" She said causing Frederich to look back and see Aden. He looked pained and he turned and walked away from them. _Damn it why is it everytime I see those two together a razor blade looks friendly, _**really** _friendly? _Aden thought to himself. Frederich followed the red-eyed blond and grabbed his wrist and pulled the sleeve up "HEY!" Aden yelled, trying to pull away from the brunette as he pulled up the sleeve to his hoodie. Cuts covered his right wrist and scars did too. "Give me the other." Frederich demanded. Aden looked at the brunette and showed him his other wrist. The same cuts were there, "How long?" was all Frederich could muster. Aden looked down at his feet. "Years." Aden said, not wanting to see _that_ look on the one person he loves face.

Frederich pulled Aden's chin up and kissed him, roughly. Aden kissed him back just as eager to kiss the brunette. Their kiss turned into a full out make out session in the hallway of their school. Frederich broke the kiss before the last bell rang. "No more...Please stop cutting." The brunette begged. "Stop talking to Alicia and we have a deal." Aden said, venom covered his words. Frederich smiled at Aden and gave him a small kiss as the bell rang. They went back to Aden's place and made out in the red-eyed teens room for hours. Aden was panting heave when they broke apart for the fifth time to breath. Right when they dove back into their make out session, Aden's door flung open and Alex walked in. "Yo cous! Your quite to- DUDES!" Alex said, covering his eyes. Aden and Frederich looked at Alex. Aden was flushed from the making out he and Frederich were doing and Frederich was smirking. "What will you do next time Alex?" Frederich asked the silver blonde. "I'll know I swear I'll know...Can I open my eyes now?" Alex asked, still with a hand over his eyes.

Aden sighed "Yes Alex you may open your eyes." Aden deadpanned. Alex remover his hand from his eyes. "DUDES THAT WAS SO NOT COOL!" Alex yelled, pointing his finger at them. Aden rolled his eyes as did Frederich. "Well its not like I haven't seen you and Gino in a lip lock before." Aden said, causing his cousin to turn red. Gino Vargas-Carriedo was the son of Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. "Well, your the one who walked into the restroom when that happened." Alex said, leaving the room. Aden looked at Frederich, who was smirking. "I love those snake bites on you...They're sexy." Frederich said, kissing Aden again before he could answer him. This time Frederich's phone interrupted there make out session. Frederich broke the kiss and answered his phone.

"Hallo?" He asked. A pause. "Ja Mutti I'm over at Aden's." Another pause. "Mutti I'll be home soon." A final pause. "Ja Mutti I'll let Mr. Matthew know you say hi. Bye." Frederich hung up and smiled at the red-eyed blonde. "I have to go." Frederich said, still smiling. Aden looked down at his hands. "What is this?" was all Aden asked, not looking up at the brunette. "Well, if I told you I love you what would you say?" Frederich asked. "I'd say I love you too." Aden said, looking at his black covers. "Then your my boyfriend now Aden Williams-Beilschmidt." Frederich said kissing the blonde on last time before he left.

_How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you be afraid  
Are you afraid  
How long will you play this game  
Will you fight or will you walk away  
How long will you let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn_

* * *

Gotta love it xD I'll update Friday...Maybe gots to give me lots of reviews to get more chapters xD Reviewers get cookies and more FrederichxAden xD


	7. Chapter 6: My Heart is broken

I am on a bloody roll {Again not British just love using the word 'bloody' xD} Here is chapter 6 xD I think this one will be with alittle bit of drama or maybe I'll have Aden cut again. Well read, find out, the lyrics belong to Evanescence and enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 6: My Heart is broken

_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you._

_I pulled away to face the pain._  
_I close my eyes and drift away._  
_Over the fear that I will never find_  
_A way to heal my soul._  
_And I will wander 'til the end of time_  
_Torn away from you._

Aden sat in his History class listening to the teacher lecture them on how the first world war started. He was thinking about Frederich and what they were going to do when school got out. The final bell rang and Aden was out the door to find his boyfriend. Aden found him pinned against a locker talking to...Alicia. She was smirking at him, she said something Aden couldn't hear and then she pulled the front of his shirt and kissed him. Aden's eyes widened when Frederich didn't push her away. "Frederich?" He said, tears formed in his eyes. Frederich came to his senses and pushed her off of him and looked at Aden. "Aden! Aden I can explain." Frederich said, reaching out for the red-eyed blonde. Aden shook his head and pulled his hand away from the brunette, shaking his head. "Aden! Just let me-"

SMACK

Aden's eyes were burning with tears. "Don't. Talk. To. Me. Ever. Again!" Aden yelled, running out of the school and towards his house. He ran to his room and slammed his door and went looking through his dresser drawers for his razor blade and sat in a corner of his room. "This time I'm cutting deeper then before." He muttered to himself. He rolled up his sleeves and pressed the razor at his wrist and went up and stopped a few inches away from his hidden vain. He did the same to the other wrist and sat there bleeding he wanted it to hurt he wanted the pain to continue till he was numb, he wanted Frederich to come in and save him, he wanted-

His bedroom door was kicked open to reveal Frederich, tears stained his cheeks. When his eyes landed on Aden they widened, he entered the room, shut and locked the door, before going over to the bleeding blond. "What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Frederich said grabbing the towel and wrapped it around his wrists. Aden was t o weak to fight Frederich off of him. "Why?" Aden asked him. Frederich picked up the red-eyed blonde an layed him on his bed. "I told you I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you...and I told you to stop cutting." Frederich snarled at him. Aden whimpered ans looked at him. "And I told you to stay away from _her_, and yet you kissed her back! YOU KISSED HER BACK!" Aden said with venom in his voice. Frederich sighed and placed his hands on Aden's wrists. "She was forcing me to stay in place while she kissed me...she told me she would tell the hole school that you and I were an item and then she kissed me." Frederich said, kissing the top of Aden's head. "I didn't mean to hurt you Aden...I don't _want _to hurt you." Frederich added, kissing Aden's lips. Frederich rubbed his tounge along Aden's snake bites. Aden took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, he took Frederich's tounge and in between his lips and sucked.

Frederich moaned as he climbed on top of Aden, straddling his hips. Aden broke the kiss and smiled a weak smile. "Mark me...Frederich I want you to mark me...mark me yours please." Aden said nuzzling Frederich's cheek. Frederich felt a shiver go up his spine. He let out a small growl and started to kiss down Aden's neck. He sucked on the pulse causing Aden to moan and wrap his wounded hands around the brunettes neck as he sucked a bruise onto his neck. "You are mine" Frederich said in a husky whisper. Aden looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I know and I'm sorry I-" Aden was cut off by the brunettes lips on his. Frederich pulled away and looked into Aden's red eyes. "I mean what I said Aden...I love you." Frederich said, nuzzling Aden's cheek. "I love you too." Aden said drifting off to sleep, with Frederich in his arms.

_My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

* * *

Yes I finished this chapter xD I cried when I was typing the Aden cutting himself again. Anywho review and Aden will make out with Frederich infront of Markus xD


	8. Chapter 7: Alive

Yey xD chapter 7 is here xD thanks to all of my reviewers for loving Only one and giving me the idea for this one xD Anywho enjoy lyrics belong to Adelitas Way.

* * *

Chapter 7: Alive

_What if I told you that I think you're perfect?  
Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it.  
I know you make me feel alive._

Aden woke the next morning to a warmth on his left. He rolled over to find a certain brunette sleeping there. _Shit! _he thought. He remembered what happened yesterday. Aden smiled and cuddled into the brunettes arms. "You up?" Frederich asked, looking at Aden. The red-eyed blonde smiled at the brunette. "Yeah, I'm up." Aden said, trying to sit up. Frederich pulled him back down and kissed him deeply. Aden kissed him back and smiled into the kiss. Frederich moaned, when Aden took his tongue and sucked on it. Aden pulled at Frederich's shirt to pull it off. The brunette let the blonde pull off his shirt and took off the blonde's shirt. Aden moaned, when Frederich started to kiss down his neck and sucked on the pale skin. Aden arched his back into Frederich's side, grinding his growing erection on his ribs. Frederich was about to grab ahold of the blonde's erection, when Aden's bedroom door flung open to reveal Markus. Aden groaned and turned to look at his twin.

"Dude do you know how to knock!?" Aden yelled at his twin. Markus just stared at them with a confused look on his face. Frederich looked at Markus shrugged and started to kiss down Aden's neck again causing the red-eyed blonde to moan and close his eyes. Markus' eyes widened and he shut the door. Aden pushed Frederich off of him. "Dude! My brother might need brain bleach and he might tell Papa and Vatti about this!" Aden said looking at the brunette. "he won't say anything." Frederich said, smiling at the blonde. Aden looked at his boyfriend and smile. "Well, I have to take a shower." Aden said getting out of the bed. "Can I join you?" Frederich asked, wiggling his eye brows. Aden chuckled and shook his head. "No, sorry but if we get caught I might just castrate you." Aden said, leaning forward and kissed Frederich's lips. Frederich tried to deepen the kiss, but Aden pulled back and went to the bathroom to shower. He sat there for a minute then realized what Aden just said and blushed.

Aden was banging his head against the tile wall of the shower. _Did I really just say that!? Damn it man NOW I have a hard on! _Aden thought to himself as he started to masturbate. After a long shower, Aden went into his room to find that Frederich was smiling at him. "Took you long enough." the brunette said, smirking at the blonde. "Not funny Frederich." Aden said, looking at his boyfriend with the same smirk. Frederich watched his boyfriend with a smile. "I guess that we're still together?" Frederich asked, looking hopeful. Aden's smirk turned into a grin, before he slammed his door closed and locked it. He walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him passionately. Frederich pulled Aden into his lap, he put one hand on the small of Aden's back and pulled their growing erections together. Both groaned into the kiss. Aden started to grind into Frederich's erection and he gasped causing Frederich to kiss down his neck. He suckled, nipped, and bit at the pale skin leaving angry red marks, that will turn into hickies later, in the smooth skin.

Frederich pulled away from the red-eyed blonde's neck and looked at him with lust filled eyes. "Do you want to?" He asked. Aden looked at the brunette and thought for a moment. "No." Aden said, surprising himself more then Frederich. "I mean I do, but not _right _now okay. I'm not ready to take that step yet." Aden added, looking into Frederich's eyes and smiled. "I love you and I understand your reasons for not wonting to have sex at this time, just let me know when you are." Frederich said, kissing Aden. The blonde kissed back before pulling away. "Thank you for understanding Frederich." Aden said, getting off of his boyfriend. Frederich smiled at the way his boyfriend smile. They went downstairs to that they were alone in the house. There was a note on the fridge from Aden's 'mother'.

_Aden,_

_ Me and your Vatti went to the store, Alyce is with Alicia, and Markus is with Kikuna. We wont be back till later. You can go and hang out with Frederich_

_ Love,_

_ Papa_

Aden smiled and grabbed Frederich's hand and lead him out the door. "We're going to my house I guess?" Frederich asked Aden. He nodded as he locked the front door. This was going to be fun.

_And I feel alive when I'm with you  
__Every time it's something new.  
Never knew what love could feel like  
Until I walked away the first time.  
And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Deep inside it's something true.  
You're the only reason I fight,  
You're the best thing in my life_

* * *

For some reason I got writers block at the end... OH SHIT NOOOOOOOO!


	9. AN

JAA23: -sulks in emo corner-

Aden: Uhhh Author are you okay?

Markus: Hey Papa said she sulked like that when she was writing bout how we were born.

Aden: -looks at Markus- Dude Papa needs to stop telling you things that would scare me.

Frederich: -wraps arm around Aden- Can we have sex now?

JAA23: -looks at Frederich and Aden- hmmm

Matthew: Damn it Frederich don't give Author ideas she'll destroy the earth like that!

JAA23: -evil smirk- I GOT IT xD

-everyone looks at her and shudders-

Matthew: If my son gets pregnant it's...-looks at JAA23 who is smirking evilly again- my fault.

JAA23: -smirks evilly and starts to type-

Aden: Why do I have to be emo?

JAA23: Because it suits you. Don't worry you sister becomes a lesbian and your brother dates the son of Kiku and Heracles xD

Aden: WHAT?!

Markus: DUDE DON'T TELL HIM THAT!

-a fight breaks out between Aden, Markus and JAA23-

Frederich: well JAA23 would like you to PM her some ideas please and thank you


	10. Chapter 8: My December

Okay so I think I'm gonna make this into a Mpreg xD Yes oh and there is smut in this chapter xD okay so it might be weak or a HUGE fail but at least I tried xD Enjoy it xD

* * *

Chapter 8 My December

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

When they reached the Frederich's house, Aden was pushed into Frederich's bed and his neck was attached. The blonde gasped as hands roamed his body. Frederich slipped his hands under Aden's shirt to take it off. He nipped at the red-eyed teens neck and chest. "D-don't tease!" Aden snapped, looking at Frederich. The brunette smiled as he nuzzled the red-eyed teens neck "I love you." Frederich said, kissing Aden. The red-eyed teen loudly moaned into Frederich's mouth. Breaking the kiss, the other teen asked," Are you sure you're not straight?" "Of course! Why the hell do you ask," Aden yelled, the blush on his face deepening and stretching. "Because of this," The brunette stated matter-of-factly as he lifted the boy's drooping member. Aden couldn't believe his eyes. He really wasn't hard. He felt as aroused as he usually was, so why wasn't he erect? "W-well, continue! Maybe it'll ... " "Fine," Frederich sighed in slight irritation. Continuing his administrations, he sucked and occasionally bit the nipples on the blonde's chest. He loved listening to the deep, throaty sounds that vibrated throughout Aden's body whenever he applied pressure to the area. "Oh, Frederich~" Aden moaned as he gripped the dark brown hair. Inside he felt like he was melting, yet there was no indication of such emotions that were reflected from his physical being. Cool fingers grasped his cock, trailing light patterns up and down the shaft. "Ahn~ ...Nngh~ Ah, Frederich~" _Shit. I'm probably turning him off, ... right now._ The teen grunted. _How the hell can he act so aroused and erotic when he's not even remotely erect?!_ It was really starting to piss off Frederich.

Lightly licking Aden's slit, he started to suck his head. The red-eyed teen underneath him, shivered harshly. "Please, Frederich~" After hearing the beg from his lover, his already-hard crotch wept with desperation. The throbbing sensation of his compacted erection was unbearable. He took the entire member into his mouth, sucking each inch with as much force as he could manage. "P-please, Frederich! I-I...I'm gonna cum!" An impossible amount of pleasure was coursing through Aden's veins, just begging to be released. Another surge of anger fired inside of Frederich. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T COME IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN HARD, YOU IDIOT!" the brunette yelled after shoving the others dick out of his mouth. "Ah, he's right. Then why the hell do I feel like I'm about to burst?" Without warning, a finger slid itself inside of the red-eyed teen's ass. "Shit," Aden shouted. He needed to be freed right now. The bliss pumping inside of him was becoming way too much. "Does it hurt," Frederich asked in his monotones voice even though he was very concerned. "N-no...th-that's not it a-at all," Aden hesitated to say. Even talking seemed to add to the pain. "Then what's wrong?" Frederich slipped another finger into the opening, stretching the space. "Nngh! Ahh~ ... Hey Frederich." Aden adverted his gaze from his lover above him. "I...I need to cum sooo badly," the red-eyed teen softly whimpered.

Frederich's eyes widened in disbelief. Recalling Aden's words from earlier, he rephrased them into the red-eyed teen's ears. "Well, maybe if we keep going, you'll be able to cum." "Ah~ God, I hope so." He felt as if he were becoming desperate. Slowly inserting his dick into the tight ring of muscles, Frederich could honestly tell how much the teen was suffering. It was so tense inside of him, the man was amazed that he could actually enter into the area. "Hey, Aden~ Please, try to relax."

"I-I c-can't..." The quivering teen underneath of him shook and flinched with each passing moment. "Sorry then, but I have to go on. I want you too much," Frederich whispered into Aden's ears as he pulled almost all the way out and forced ins way inside again. "AHH~!" Frederich had hit his prostate dead on; the brunette had become so skilled when it came to pleasuring the other teen. Aden roughly grabbed the covers around him, hoping for some kind of freedom. Unfortunately, the action didn't have much of an effect. As Frederich neared his climax, he barely felt a slight nudge close to his lower abdomen. "Nngh~ AAH! Frederich! P-please, stop~," Aden moaned. He honestly felt he couldn't take much more. "No, Aden ," Miyagi sternly replied. He ran a finger down the boy's shaft. "Look." Aden stool a glance downward. Blood was starting to flow into his member. Another pang shot through his body as Frederich proceeded to pound into his sweet-spot. "AHH~!"

Smirking, Frederich started thrusting as forceful as possible into the sensitive area. Gasping and moaning filled his ears. He was using all of his strength to keep from cumming before Aden caught up to him. Aden clenched Frederich's firm shoulders, trying to survive the next few minutes. The evenly pulsing cock drumming against him threw Frederich further into bliss. "Aden~ Please, cum soon~ I can't hold it in much longer~," the brunette groaned frustration. Aden completely lost all control of his body. The intense pleasure overpowered him into submission as his semen splattered onto their chests. "FRED-DER-ICH!" The shaking teen released his seed into his young lover, enjoying every piece of relief that washed over his body. Through his panting, Frederich was able to say, "Hey...we should...fuck more often." Aden looked up threw half lidded eyes. "Hey! You watch...your mouth" a grumpy Aden retorted. "I love you...anyway," Frederich chuckled, planting a kiss onto the red-eyed teen's forehead. Grumbling, Aden cuddled further into the other teen's arms. A smile appeared across Frederich's face as he held the boy in his warming embrace. The two slept peacefully throughout the night and into the following morning.

Aden woke to a pain in his lower back. _Shit!_ Aden thought looking over to find Frederich sleeping. The covers halfway on his body. Aden's face turned redder then his eyes as he remembered what happened the night before. "SHIT!" Aden yelled, causing Frederich to shoot up from his sleeping state. "Aden what's...Shit!" Frederich said when he realized why the red-eyed blonde was yelling. "Did we?" Frederich asked. Aden nodded. "Do you regret it?" Frederich asked, looking curious. Aden thought and shook his head. In all honesty he didn't. "Do you?" Aden asked, looking as if he was going to cry if he said yes. Frederich smiled and pulled the blonde close to him. "Nope... I love you Aden." Frederich said kissing Aden's forehead. Aden smiled. "I love you too."

_And I'd give it all away_  
_ Just to have somewhere_  
_ To go to_  
_ Give it all away_  
_ To have someone_  
_ To come home to_

* * *

Okay finally got my mojo for the smut xD I hope you like it. I think it was okay, but I also think it was a fail... Let me know what you think. Oh! This is going to be a Mpreg fanfic xD Review and you get more cookies xD


	11. Chapter 9: You Are Not

Okay so my mojo is back xD yes gots to loves me xP. Okay so this chapter will make you die laughing xD. Lyrics belong to Young Guns. Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 9: You Are Not 

_Lonely, lonely, undefined  
You say you take your time,  
I say you hide away  
Lonely, lonely hard to shine  
When they don't notice you at all  
Sink further every day_

Aden sat in the corner of his room thinking of that night and smiled when he remembered waking up the next morning and them doing it again. _This _time Aden got erection. "Aden!" Alyce said, running into the red-eyed blonde's room. "Huh?" He said, being pulled from thoughts. "I have something to tell you, but you can't tell Papa or Vatti till I'm ready to tell them." the fifteen year old said. "Okay?" Aden said, looking confused. After a few minutes Alyce inhaled a breathe and said, "I'm a lesbian." Alyce said, turning red and looking away from her older brother. Aden's eyebrows shot up. "Well...it's not as worst as me." Aden said leaning against the wall. Alyce looked at him confused. Aden smirked at his sister. "Same applies to you. Can't tell Papa or Vatti till I'm ready." Aden said, looking at the wall. Alyce nodded.

Aden smirked at her. "I lost my virginity to Frederich last night." Aden said, smiling. "Oh my god! Did it hurt?" She asked, looking happy. "Like hell, but he was genital and caring and I love it. I mean I _loved_ it." Aden said as his phone rang. He answered it "Hello?" Aden said. "_So are we still on for tonight?_" Frederich's voice said. Aden smiled at the words. "Yes, we are. Oh I told Alyce." he said smiling. "_What the squirt think?_" Frederich asked. "She actually was happy for me, right Aly?" Aden asked his sister. "Yep!" She said loud enough for Frederich to hear it. "_Good she's not gonna tell your parents is she?_" Frederich asked. "Not unless she wants me to spill the secret I have on her, which I'll tell you later about." Aden said. "_Alright I'll see you soon. Love you._" Frederich said. "Love you too." Aden said, hanging up. Alyce looked at her brother. "He can't tell them either." She said leaving the room. Aden laughed.

"Aden where are you going?" Matthew asked his son. Aden looked at his 'mother' "I have plans with Frederich tonight I'll be home late, but not to late." Aden said, going out the front door. "Careful." was the last thing Aden heard before he shut the front door. Frederich pulled up in his '67 Impala. Aden got into the car and they drove off. When they got to the place they were heading, Aden smiled as Frederich kissed his neck. "Missed you." Frederich said, suckling at Aden's neck. Aden smiled as he moaned. They started to make out in the front seat.

* * *

Alyce walked to the park and sat on the bench. "How long have you been waiting?" a voice said from behind her. Alyce smiled at turned. "Not to long. Maybe for about two minutes." Alyce said, The girl kissed Alyce softly. "So, what did your parents say?" the girl asked, wrapping her arms around Alyce. "I didn't tell them yet. I'm still not comfortable telling them so I told my brother, Aden." Alyce said, snuggling into the brunette girls arms. The brunette snorted. "I didn't know the ex emo was you brother." the girl said, kissing at the violet eyed girls neck. "You said you'd stop calling him that." Alyce said, pouting. "Sorry I couldn't help it." The brunette said, nuzzling the silver blonde's neck.

Alyce smiled at the action. "Love you." The brunette said, planting a small kiss on the violet eye teens neck. "Love you too." Alyce said turning her head to look into bright hazel eyes. Alyce kissed the brunette deeply. The kiss turned into a make out session. Alyce was the first to pull away. "I have to go...I'll see you at school, okay Alicia." Alyce said, smiling. Alicia smiled back and gave her a good-bye kiss. "Okay." Alicia said, letting the violet eyed teen go. Alyce walked one way and Alicia went the other. Both ware a smile of happiness.

_You're only so lonely_  
_And I never had a doubt,_  
_You don't even know me_  
_Still you pass your judgment out_  
_When you belong_  
_You're just a face in the crowd,_  
_You're only lonely so lonely, like everybody else_

* * *

Okay I bet you didn't see what happened at the end coming xD Review, or Aden and Frederich will get caught having sex behind a laundry mat xD


	12. Chapter 10: Anywhere but Here

Okay so I got this idea from my sister xD she said that someone should catch Aden and Frederich in the act xD well enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 10: Anywhere but Here

_Tonight is the one thing left  
And I haven't said it yet, I'm falling  
And the writings on the wall  
Today was misery  
And I just can't believe this happened  
And I finally broke down  
She held onto my heart  
But now my only star is falling  
Its burning to the ground  
Now I'm crying out_

Aden moaned as Frederich entered him. They moved in sync as they fucked behind the laundry mat against the wall. "F-Frederich...don't stop." Aden moaned as Frederich moved faster. "Freeze!" a officer said. They stopped and looked at the officer. "Shit!" Aden muttered, letting his head fall against the wall. Aden and Frederich got their cloths back on and looked at the officer, who sighed. "How old are you two?" He asked, looking at the two teens. "Eighteen officer." Aden said, for himself. "Same here sir." Frederich said, running a hand threw his brown hair. The officer looked at the two again and sighed deeply. "Where are your parents?" He asked. Aden lowered his head, so did Frederich. "They're at my house...its a family weekend thing we do...this weekend his parents come over to my place." Aden explained. The officer escorted them to Aden's house. The officer took them up to the door and knocked.

Matthew opened the door to find a officer, his son, and Frederich standing there. "Are these two yours?" the officer asked Matthew. the blonde sighed and nodded. "What did they do officer?" Matthew asked, looking at his son who's shirt was inside out and his jeans were unbuttoned. "They were caught behind a laundry mat doing...bedroom activities." The officer said, turning red alittle. Matthew's jaw dropped and Aden was as red as the maple leaf on his, inside out, shirt. "Thank you officer." Matthew said, icely. Aden looked a his feet as they entered the house. Frederich looked at his 'mother' and father as they stared wide eyed at him and Aden. Gilbert looked at his son with a shocked look, Markus was trying not to laugh at his twin, and Alyce was shocked, but shrugged. "Called it." Kumajiro said, laying down at Alyce's feet. Everyone looked at the polar bear. "You said it Kuma." Alyce said, petting the bear. Now, everyone was looking at Alyce.

"How long has this been going on?" Vash asked, looking at his son. Frederich looked at the blonde next to him. "Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now." Frederich said to Aden. "Yeah I guess your right I just didn't want them to find out like this." Aden said, fiddling with his fingers. Everyone waited to hear what they would say. Aden looked up and smiled. "This has been going on for at least a month." Aden said, his smile faltered alittle. "I KNEW IT!" Markus said, pointing at his twin. Matthew, Vash, Gilbert and Roderich were staring at the two. "Called it." Alyce and Kumajiro said in unison. Frederich and Aden looked at each other, then their parents. "Why didn't you tell us?" Matthew asked. "Well, we didn't really think about it." Frederick said, looking at his 'mother' and father.

Vash sighed, "Well, I hope you two used protection." He asked the two teens. Aden flushed, and Frederich smirked. "Yeah, we used protection." Frederich said, leaning on the wall. Aden looked at his sister and smirked. "Well, I might have been ready to tell them, but a deals a deal Aly." Aden said. Alyce sighed. "True, so here it goes...I'm a lesbian." Alyce said, blushing alittle. Everyone looked at the violet eyed teen. Gilbert shrugged. "At least she can't get pregnant." He said, earning a smack upside the head. Aden started to fiddle with his hands again and Alyce looked at him. "Ya gonna tell them your pregnant yet?" Alyce said then her hands shot up over her mouth.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, even Frederich, yelled, looking at the red-eyed teen. "ALY!" Aden yelled at his sister. The silver blonde looked at her brother. "Opps...sorry." she said, looking at the polar bear at he feet. Kumajiro looked at everyone and shrugged. "Knew it." He said. Gilbert turned to the brunette and pointed a finger at him. "You said you two used protection!" He yelled at im. "WE DID! I swear!" Frederich said, he turned to his boyfriend. "How did this happen?!" He asked. "I don't know okay! I just don't!" Aden said, breaking into tears and sitting on the couch. Matthew sat next to his son and rubbed his back. "Its okay. We're not mad at you." Matthew said, pulling the red-eyed teen into a hug. Aden hugged his 'mother' back. "W-we did use protection I swear we did Papa." Aden said, hiccupping. Gilbert sighed and sat next to Aden. "We believe you." Gilbert said. There was a thud and everyone looked to see Frederic passed out on the floor. Gilbert chuckled and looked at the red-eyed teen. "You really do care about this guy don't you?" Gilbert asked, smiling alittle when Aden nodded. "He means the world to me and I love him Vatti." Aden said, smiling at the out cold brunette.

_Secret love, my escape  
Take me far far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here_

* * *

Okay so there is your daily dose of Aden x Frederich xD Review and Aden will snap on Frederich xP


	13. AN 2

JAA23: NOOOOOOO!

Aden: Writers block?

JAA23: -sits in the emo corner nodding-

Frederich: I can't believe we got caught and found out I was gonna be a Vatti -smirks-

Aden: You fainted

Frederich: So?

Aden: So you fainted and we found out my sister can't get pregnant by a dude so he gets to keep his nuts...for now

JAA23: -looks through my idea book and smirks- Keseseseses

Gilbert: HEY DON'T STEEL MY LAUGH!

JAA23: -sticks tounge out at him-

Gilbert: -sulks in the emo corner with me-

Frederich: PM JAA23 your ideas so she can put it in that weird book covered with pics of yaoi...What the hell is yaoi?!

Aden: Two dudes fucking like rabbits in everywhere...me and you are considered yaoi Frederich.

Frederich: ... Cool

Matthew: Why is your Vatti in the emo corner with JAA23?

Aden: She took his laugh and now he's sulking

Matthew: -speaks loudly- well I _was_ going to give it up but since you Vatti is-

Gilbert: -picks up Matthew and carries him out of the room-

Aden: -eye twitches- Where's the brain bleach when you need it

Frederich: You said it... Anywho Ideas and you get cookies and I'll tell ya what my child is -grins-


	14. Chapter 11: Halo

Okay xD I love how I can be doing one thing and it reminds me of my fanfic xP The song was SilverEnderwolf's idea and the first part of the chapter was from theoneformerlyknownasperson xD Thanx you two enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 11: Halo

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

The months passed passed and Aden was four months into his pregnancy and today he and Frederich were going to find out the sex of the baby. Aden layed on the bed as the nurse turned on the ultrasound and squeezed the jell on his lower abdomen and used the wand to see the baby. Frederich and Aden saw not one, but two babies. Aden grinned at the picture when they were heading home. Frederich smiled at Aden's happy face. "Twins!" Aden yelled in excitement, causing Matthew and Gilbert to stop the car. "T-t-twins?" Matthew said, looking at Aden, who nodded vigorously "Twin _girls_" Aden said, smiling in glee. Gilbert smiled at his son and continued to drive the two love bird to their house. "Thanks Vatti Papa. Hope you guys drive safely home." Aden said to his parents. "You two try to do anything reckless now." Gilbert said, grinning as he and Matthew drove home.

Aden let out a soft sigh as he and Frederich sat on the couch watching a movie. It was one of Frederich's favorites _Rise of the Guardians_. Aden let out another soft sigh as he got up to get something to eat. He opened the freezer and couldn't find his cookie n cream ice cream. Then he remembered who his boyfriend was. "FREDERICH!" Aden yelled from the kitchen causing the brunette on the couch to jump up and race to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Frederich asked, sounding surprised. "YOU ATE MY COOKIES N CREAM ICE CREAM!" Aden screamed tears in his eyes. "My cookie n cream." He sniffled. Frederich sighed and went over to the red-eyed teen and kissed his forehead. "I'll go get you some more okay?" Frederich said, running a hand down Aden's face. Aden nodded as Frederich left he sat on the couch watching the rest of the movie they were watching. A hour later Frederich came into the house and sat with Aden on the couch handing him a tub of Cookies n Cream ice cream. Aden smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek "Thank you." Aden said eating his ice cream as they watched _Tower Heist_. Aden fell asleep on Frederich's lap. Frederich leaned forward and kissed Aden's forehead and rubbed the red-eyed teens lower abdomen and smiled. "Bitte lassen Sie Ihre Mutter Schlaf durch die Nacht" Frederich told his twins. He picked Aden up and carried him up to their room and layed him on their bed. He removed the red-eyed teens cloths and put sweat pants on him and covered him up. He joined his boyfriend in the land of sleep.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

* * *

Okay short I know but my brain want me to hurry and finish this so yeah there will be about three more chapters before I'm done with this.

Translation

Bitte lassen Sie Ihre Mutter Schlaf durch die Nacht: Please let your mother sleep through the night

Hahahahaha yeah I made Aden snap at Frederich and then he cried sorry for that...Anywho review and Alyce will tell her brother she's dating his high school enemy xD


	15. Chapter 12: Rain

Okay so here is the chapter where Alyce tells Aden who her girlfriend is xD enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 12: Rain

_Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,  
I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say_

Aden smiled at his sister, who looked nervous as ever. "So why are you visiting Alyce?" Aden asked, as Frederich came back into the living room. "Well, I wanted to tell you who I was dating. Papa and Vatti said that I had to or else you'd get angry if you heard it from some one else." Alyce said fiddling with her hands. Aden nodded "And who is she?" Aden asked. Alyce stood up and opened the front door to show Alicia. Aden's eyes widened, Frederich held Aden's hand, Alyce was watching her brother and Alicia was smiling at Alyce. "NO! NO THIS IS _NOT_ HAPPENING...NO JUST...NO!" Aden yelled, standing up. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!?" Aden yelled the question at Alicia. "I fell in love you emo freak! Sorry Aly but he can't get mad at you for falling for me that's just so wrong! I didn't get mad when I found out you were dating my friend now did I?" Alicia asked. Aden's eyes widened "YOU FUCKING KISSED FREDERICH _INFRONT_ OF ME?!" Aden said

Alyce looked at her feet. Alicia was now pissed. "Look Aden," Hearing his name come out of Alicia's mouth made him freeze. "your sister means the world to me. Yes I kissed Frederich only to see if I had any feelings for a _guy_ but then I kissed Alyce and it felt like a freight train hit me and that's when I knew I loved your sister. So please...don't hate her for her decision on picking me." Alicia said, now looking at Alyce who was smiling.

Aden thought for a moment then his expression softened. "Do you treat her right?" Aden asked. "If your asking if I give her the attention she needs? Then yes I do." Alicia said, placing a hand on Alyce's shoulder. Alyce looked at the older girl and gave a nervous smile. Aden sighed and rubbed his pregnant stomach. "Well, as Vatti said at least you can't get pregnant." Aden said leaning against his boyfriend. Alyce and Alicia both looked at the red-eyed teen. "So we have your blessing?" Alicia asked. Aden nodded and smiled. Alyce went over to her brother and hugged him "I love you big brother." Alyce said. "Love you to lil sis." Aden said. The two girls left and Aden fell asleep on Frederich. _Well this can't get any worst_ Frederich thought to himself. What Aden and Frederich didn't know was that their lives would be changed for life.

_Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

* * *

xD This chapter made me laugh xD I won't make a sequel to this so who ever wants to write the sequel to _Anywhere But Here _let me know xD


	16. Chapter 13: A Thousand Years

Okay so I'm almost done with this story xD So I thought that this song fit this moment xD There is a surprise in here and you might love it xD

* * *

Chapter 13: A Thousand Years

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Aden went into labor the morning after his sister visited them. "IT'S TO SOON FRED!" Aden yelled as Frederich drove to the hospital. "Shh Its going to be okay just breath okay." Frederich said, parking, turning off the car, then he got out, helped Aden out and carried him to the delivery room. He called his parent's and Aden's parent's. The two families sat in the waiting room waiting for the news of Aden and the babies. Two hours later, the doctor came out and smiled. "Mr. Zwingli-Edelstein you have three beautiful children and Mr. Williams-Beilschmidt is stable." The doctor told Frederich. "Wait did you say _three_?" Frederich asked

"Yes, looks like the boy was hiding behind one of the girls." the doctor said. Frederich entered the room to find Aden asleep and he stared at their son and daughters. One of the girls had his hair and Aden's eyes, the other had Aden's hair and his eyes, and the boy had a light shade of brown and one green eye and one reddish-purple eye. "Raven, Ariel, and Dean." He said "I like them their nice names." Aden said weakly. Frederich smiled and picked up one of his girls and passed her to their 'mother'. "This is your mommy Ariel." Frederich said, going back over to the crib and picked up his other girl and his son. "Well, Ariel will take after me I see." Aden said running a hand through the baby girls blond hair. "Yeah and Raven takes after me...but who do you take after Dean?" Frederich asked the baby boy Aden smiled. "Bothe of us." Aden said. They had their family now. Even if they weren't planed they still would've found their way to them.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...  
I'll love you for a thousand more...  
One step closer_

* * *

Okay so two chapters down now time for the epilogue xD Love me everyone hahahahaha I'm the Awesome justanotherauthor23 xD


	17. Epilogue: Follow

Okay so this is the epilogue xD love me my reviewers Love me xD Enjoy

* * *

Epilogue: Follow

_I'm losing sight  
Don't count on me  
I chase the sun  
It chases me  
You know my name  
You know my face  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew my place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go!_

Aden, Frederich, sixteen year olds, Raven, Ariel, and Dean sat on Matthew and Gilbert's couch smiling. Dean's was long and his bangs covered his reddish-purple eye. Raven's hair was in a high pony tail and her bangs were at her forehead. Ariel's hair was a bob cut and her bangs framed her face. Matthew watched his grandson mess with his bangs. "Do you have something to tell us Dean?" Matthew asked. "Other then I'm gay nope." he said, casually, still messing with his bangs. Everyone looked at him. "When were you going to tell us?" Frederich asked. Dean looked confused. "I just told you and you ask me when I was gonna tell you and Mom?" He asked, shaking his head. Aden pointed a finger at the polar bear that walked into the room "If you even _think_ about saying 'called it' I will kick you." Aden said. Kumajiro looked at them and shrugged. "Still called it." He said leaving the room. Aden sigh and looked at his son. "So who's the guy you're seeing?" Aden asked. Dean blushed alittle and continued to play with his bangs.

"His name is Leo...Leo Vargas-Carriedo. He's 4 years older then be but still his my boyfriend and if none of you like it then suck it." Dean said, looking at everyone with a smile. Raven and Ariel both looked at each other. "Called it." They said in unison. "NOT YOU TWO TOO!" Aden said. "Well I'm dating Nick Bondevik-Køhler." Raven said, looking at her nails. Ariel smiled. "I'm dating Sam Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna" Ariel said, smiling kindly. The family smiled and excepted Dean's chose in a boyfriend. "Please tell me you didn't go all the way with him." Frederich asked. "No we haven't even thought about that yet. Just making out and really hot dry humping." Dean said, like you just asked him what his favorite color was. (A/N: Dean's fav color is dark red, Raven's is dark purple and Ariel's is bright ass green.) Aden and Frederich stared at their son and so did Matthew and Gilbert. "Nice!" Gilbert said, earing him a smack up side the head. Dean looked at his parents and grandparents and shrugged. Life was good and it had its ups and downs but it also had family and love and that's what Aden saw the most in his life.

_I'll follow you if you follow me  
__I don't know why you lie so __clean  
I'll break right through the irony_

* * *

All done xD I laughed when I wrote this xD Please review and let me know if you like it or not xD


	18. FINAL AN

JAA23: -smiles like a crazy person-

Aden: Shit

Dean: Why is JAA23 smiling like that?

Frederich: You don't want to know son

SilverEnderwolf: I know why!

Aden: YOU! What did you do to JAA23

SilverEnderwolf: I'm taking over for her...-looks at JAA23- you didn't tell them

JAA23: I was gonna till you showed up and told them.

SilverEnderwolf: Oh! Okay well is that why your smiling like a crazy person?

JAA23: -nods and sees a squirrel- I LIVE WITH SQUIRRELS THEY STOLE MY MONEY xD

SilverEnderwolf: And the clouds are made of cotton candy with grape soda for rain

Everyone: ...


End file.
